Regret
by Pchanny
Summary: Can binge drinking lead Nathan to a night he'll soon regret? Warning Slash! No like? Than DON'T read! Nathan/Ofdensen


Just laying there was painful but grateful that he was sleeping in his own bed.

He was beginning to become fed up with being at the hospital and the same goes for their food. He's only been here for about a week and the boys were already back to their own selves. He could still hear them horsing around and breaking a thing or two.

Laying there and hearing them wonder about made him smile. He missed it. Ofdensen takes a couple of more pills hoping that they'll help him cope with the pain. He laid his head on the soft feathered filled pillows and drifted in to a much needed slumber.

What felt like mere minutes could have been hours when his sleep was suddenly disturbed by a knock at his door. Feeling that he was just imagining things he attempts to fall asleep one more time before hearing the knocks again.

Bothered by the disturbance he sat up and looked towards the door.

"Yes?"

The door slowly creaked open revealing a much taller and stockier man.

Charles frozed.

Was it him? He could only hold his breath as the man approached him.

As he got closer Charles soon became familiar with him.

"Nathan?"

Nathan slowly approaches him saying nothing.

"Nathan…You alright?"

Clearing his eyes he looks over at the clock.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a huge show tomorrow."

Ofdensen struggles to get his robe and glasses on.

Nathan is now close enough to look down at him. He lifts his hand to cup the other man's chin.

Ofdensen is taken aback by the gesture and carefully pulls the hand away.

"Are you drunk?"

His eyes avert from the older man to focus on the rejected hand.

He takes another step forward.

"Nathan?"

Nathan once again cups his face. Ofdensen was for the first time in a long time both confused and nervous.

"Your drunk--I think it's best you go take a shower and sleep it…"

It was just so sudden; the smooth taste of the alcohol, the feel of his tongue passing his lips, he couldn't believe it…Nathan Explosion was kissing him.

Finally comprehending the situation he pushes the other man away.

"Wha…what are you doing?"

Nathan's eyes fill with lust and desire. He removes his shirt and pins his manager to the bed.

He almost couldn't speak. The view of Nathan on top of him was unimaginable.

"Nathan, listen to me. You obviously had A LOT to drink today. Go take a cold shower before you do something you'll regret later."

With his arms pinned down he gasps as Nathan leans into his face. He chomps down and grabs hold of his glasses clumsily throwing them to the side.

Charles looks angrily at the bigger man now that his very expensive glasses where probably damaged.

"Nathan…get off." In an attempt to push the bigger man off he could feel Nathan's hand forcefully push his chest down.

Not expecting such aggression he tries again but this time with full force.

"Nathan!"

He just let out a smile. He was really enjoying this. Unfortunately Charles couldn't say the same. Licking his lips he seductively lowers his head and begins kissing Charles' neck.

"God Nat…"

Letting out a gasp Charles could feel little bolts of electricity shooting through his body.

He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he was enjoying this and Nathan knew that. He knew exactly when and where to touch.

While trying to remain calm and focus he could feel Nathan's hand busily removing his robe.

Either he stopped this now or forever hold their peace.

"Nathan wait. We can't-"

For a moment Nathan stops what he was doing to look up to meet those soft brown eyes, he couldn't help but smile to see the usually impassive man blushing.

Upon meeting those two green orbs he found himself in a situation he was not familiar with, he was speechless. The robe falls from his body, exposing him to the leader of DethKlok who was getting up to undo his own pants. While standing he looks down at his manager whom was laying there gasping returning the glance with a pleading gaze. Feeling the bed sink as Nathan crawled to lie on top of him he swallows hard never meeting the other's gaze so close and it didn't help that the erection was very apparent.

"Nathan…"

Going against his instincts he lifts his head welcoming the other's tongue. Nathan kisses were very experienced. A savoring dance between the two allows a soft moan to escape from Charles' mouth. Clenching his fists and cursing himself for it he just lied there.

Releasing the kiss Charles averts his eyes from him.

"Just…be done with it already."

He lays his head against the bulker man's neck. He clutches on tight hoping that Nathan would be the one to stop this from turning into something they'll both later regret.

"Charlie…" His eyes shot open. Had he finally come to?

The bulkier man stares into familiar brown eyes.

"I…I need this."

He wasn't going to lie. For some reason it hurt to hear those words.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

Nathan pulls away to stare sadly at his manager.

"I need you Charlie."

Charles had soon noticed his own heart racing and his breath quickening. Coming to his senses he knew that this was wrong. This would be crossing the line and Nathan would just keep repeating these late nights run ins.

"You need to leave."

"No."

Charles gives him a stern yet disappointed look and grabs his robe. He quickly puts it on and makes his way towards the door.

"Fine, then I'll leave."

Attempting to leave his arm is pulled violently.

"Nathan let go."

"You want this Charlie. I know you want this."

Charles held a stern look.

"I have no idea what you're talking…"

Nathan jumps to his feet grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"Don't play dumb."

Charles could feel himself blushing again.

Rough hands cup his face forcing another blush from the man who wasn't so easily flustered.

Again those lips, those damn soft lips met his.

Strong arms wrap around his waist and push him against the other man's hips.

Not only has the singer's erection become apparent but so has his.

"I—I can't do this Nat…"

Without another word he could feel himself being lifted and cradled.

Nathan carries him back to the bed carefully placing him down.

He always knew what to say to the other band members, but for some reason Nathan had always brought him to a lost of words.

Nathan was quick to lie on top to insure any attempt of escaping was futile.

He let out a hard moan as he rubs himself against Charles' leg.

"Charlie if you only knew what you do to me."

With that came another kiss only this time it was Nathan who was doing the moaning. With his aching erection becoming even MORE apparent Charles found himself closing his eyes and secretly hoping that something would happen that would snap them both back to reality.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I'm drunk, but not that drunk."

"So you're drunk?"

"No."

He simply rolled his eyes at the answer. Would Nathan hold him accountable for their actions in the morning? He could see how Nathan could use his drunken state as an excuse on why he did what he did, but what would be his excuse? He could have summoned for help and had several of the Hoodies escort Nathan back to his own room. There were other ways, but he can't think of the others at the moment.

He's suddenly brought back to the situation when he feels Nathan parting his legs.

He wasn't entirely sure of Nathan's intentions tonight, but he certainly didn't expect to be fucked by him.

Nathan grabs him by the shoulders and roughly pulls him closer preparing himself to thrust into him.

Charles was really bothered by the roughness and that there was no consideration of preparing him. He certainty was not about to have Nathan's huge cock thrust into him raw.

"I really think you need to think this threw."

"Why?"

"I think this is a huge mistake."

Groggy from the alcohol he simply laughs at the remark.

"Ready?"

"Nathan!"

The thrust was forced and extremely painful.

Charles painfully shuts his eyes as tears form.

"Shit! Nathan! God…"

He bites his lower lip trying to grow accustom to the pain.

He was not expecting such force. Would it have killed him to grab some type of lube? I mean anything would have been better than this!

"Shit Nathan!"

A look of concern takes over his face to see the man below him appearing to be in a lot of pain.

"You alright?"

His breathing slowly calms as he covers his face with his hands.

"NO Nathan, I'm not! I'm not as resilient as I used to be."

He pauses at thought of his own comment.

"God what am I saying?"

He messages the sides of his temple in an attempt to get his thoughts together.

"It'll get better Charlie."

Nathan grabs hold of Charles' shoulders and carefully begins to thrust further in.

"Wai-Wait Nathan!"

He slowly begins to pull out seeing how troubled Charles looked.

"What?"

"Wha-What!? Nathan you came into my room in the middle of the night drunk! Now you think you can just barge in here and have your way with me?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

It was pretty sad that he honestly thought he could have a meaningful discussion with Nathan.

"I'm your manager! I'm not just some groupie that you could just fuck knowing that you'll never see me again."

"I know that."

He just plopped his head on the pillow as a sign of defeat.

"If you really did then you would stop this and go back to your room and pretend this never happened."

"I already told you that I can't do that."

"Yes, I know but just because you NEED something doesn't mean you can always get it."

"If I can't get it, then I'll just take it."

With that said Nathan thrusts back into Charles with no regard to the previous discussion.

"AH!" Charles violently throws his head back as the pain envelopes his body.

His wrists are pinned down as the mammoth of a man continues to thrust into him.

"Yeah!"

There was no turning back.

"God Charlie!"

Gaining a rhythm as a strong sensation builds up his erection he let out a drunkards scream with no regards on who could hear him.

Charles himself was letting out a mixture of moans.

"Ugh! Nat I'm-"

Suddenly he could feel warm shots of cum landing softly on his stomach. All Charles could do was to remember to breath. Watching Charles lie there breathing heavily brought Nathan over the edge.

"Charlie Imma-"

Before he could finish what he was saying an explosion of energy ran threw his body as he came inside his manager.

Shaking a bit from the after math he clumsily drops on top of the man beneath him.

"God Charlie…that was awesome."

Charles just lied there quietly.

He was honestly bothered by the whole situation. It didn't help to have a 200 plus pound man lying right on top of you.

It was probably his most awkward situation yet.

"Yes, well…"

He slowly got up and retrieved his robe.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a long hot shower."

"If you think this round was rough wait till round 2."

Pausing at the statement he turns to face a very smug Nathan Explosion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, round 2."

"There isn't going to be a 'Round 2' Nathan."

"Whatever."

Charles knew better than to fall for Nathan's banters, but if this were any other situation he could have cried rape.

"Just make sure to close the door when you leave."

"I'm not leaving, my house my rules."

"Play your kiddie games with the boys Nathan, but don't think for a second that I'll just stand here and take that statement lightly."

Nathan crosses his arms under his head to substitute for a pillow. He slowly closes his eyes while maintaining a smirk.

"My house, my rules."

Letting out a sigh he rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the bathroom.


End file.
